My Secret
by ctdiaz
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna have fallen in love with transfer student from Italy. Unfortunately, her world turn upside down when she 'visit' the future to see the dead bodies sprawling and Vongola mansion is on fire. Who the blond boy look terrified?
1. Chapter 1

Beta-ed by: White-Angel94

 **Konichiwa minna-san. Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Ctdiaz desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Hai, guys I am a new writer for KHR. I am very sorry about grammar and spelling errors here. Here is the story about Gitto and Tsuna. I hope you love it. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira sensei does!**

 **My Life Change into 180 degree**

I do not know how to answer on my gender whether I am a boy or a girl because I have both. Even though, my parents were hurting to accept that their only son or daughter has both gender but they still love me just the way I am. My mom, Nana, prefers me to be her daughter while my dad wanted me to be tough like a man. I have a major dilemma whether to choose on becoming a boy or a girl.

That's me, Sawada Tsunayoshi who is infamous with the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'. To them I am a sore loser, weak, and always being bullied by my schoolmates but, I accept my fate that I am not a normal person. If they were to know about my secret, it will be spread through the whole Namimori that I am a freak. Being known as a hermaphrodite was more of a torture than any of the pain inflicted by the bullies. Just how could I escape from this cruel fate that I bear till now? How God hate me that much.

Thuck! Thuck! "Oouuchhh, that's hurt. Who smacked me?" I was yelling out loud. "Ciaossu. Good morning Dame-Tsuna. Always late, I see." Reborn hold his green hammer in his hand that show 10KG with a big smirk on his innocent baby face. This is my tutor, Reborn. He was request by Vongola Nono a.k.a my grandpa, to 'guide and teach' me to become the next heir to the Vongola Famiglia as the Decimo. He's been tutor- I mean he's been torturing me until I become stronger than any other mafia leaders that you could even named! I think fate hate me that much.

"Dame-Tsuna get ready to go to school or you'll be late". I look at the watch, it was 8.05 a.m. "Hieeeeee! I'm gonna be late" I rushed myself to get ready. I hope I could make it in time or Hibari-san is gonna bite me to death. "Mom, I gonna be late! No breakfast! Bye, mom!" I grab a piece of toast and ran towards the door and hurriedly smashed it closed rapidly. "Be careful, Tsu-kun. I love you!", my mother replied and giggled lightly at just how fast I go.

"Ohayou, Jyudaime/Tsuna". Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted me. They both are my precious friends and my guardians. The three of us ran towards the school as fast as we could. "Dame-Tsuna, today your school will have new exchanged students. I hope you can make a good friend with them." I abruptly stopped in the middle of road which made both Gokudera and Yamamoto to halt and wait for me.

"Reborn since when did you got on my head?!" I was frozen at the moment when suddenly he send a kick flying on my face. "That's your punishment for not noticing when your enemies are near you." He warned or mad at me. "Reborn-san, is it true we will have a few exchanged students?" Gokudera asked curiously. "School will be merrier than usual" Yamamoto grins happily.

"Yes, they are you seniors. I recommend you to be nice to them because they will be our allies soon. Furthermore, teach them the Japanese culture especially onsen and anime because they like those kind of things. I guess I made you to receive the punishment by Hibari-san soon." Reborn remind us that we already late to school.

As we expected, we had been 'punish' by him in cruel ways. As we entered the class, the class is filled with gossips about the coming new exchanged students. The homeroom teacher too entered the class later than the usual. My intuition says that something will happen but what is it? It is not a bad alert but more to uncomfortable feeling stuck in my head and alerting me that it might would change my whole life especially about my secret.

Kringggg… the recess has start but the teachers still doesn't enter the class. That's so weird. What's so important in the meeting that the teachers would skip the class. My friends and I enjoyed our meal at the rooftop. Kyoko-chan was still gossiping about that matter with Kurokawa Hana, her best friend. We were happily chatting and having on and on with our conversation with the girls while enjoy our meals peacefully. It was at that moment that, somewhere behind the trees around the school, someone was watching them with a big smirk on their face.

The school had ended as the chime rang loudly, echoing through the whole Nanimori Middle School ground. Tsuna and his friends went home. Without being known to them, they were being watched by suspicious peoples along the way home but unfortunately Tsuna's intuition seems to be off to his surrounding at that moment. Reborn have an urgent mission that he needed to do and so he way away at that moment. That night, Tsuna was having his regular monthly PMS and so he was having a bad period pain and the pain just spread throughout his whole body. His mother gave him a cup of a delicious hot chocolate and period pain pills. With the help of the medication, he comfortably sleeps through the night.

In the next morning, his mother prepares a bento a slips in few pads for him to bring along to school. "Remember Tsu-kun, you need to change your pad during the recess to prevent any unneeded incident." Tsuna sighed as he heard that from his mother as she kept on talking." Here are a few pads and pants. I put in your bag, okay?" She kisses Tsuna on his check. "My baby has starting to become a lady. I hope my baby will get boyfriend soon." She is very delighted to see her baby girl's boyfriend. Tsuna ran out from house after her mom declares that he/she have to get boyfriend. Just who on their right mind would want freak like him as their girlfriend/boyfriend? He/she must be insane he thought.

"Ohayou, Jyudaime/Tsuna" greeted them both as usual. I replied as usual as well but something felt different about their appearances and bodies. Since when did Gokudera have boobies and what troubles me the most is that they are even bigger than mine. By the way, I bandage my breast with bandage cloth so they are not visible. Meanwhile, Yamamoto is like a tomboy with a bat behind him/her. "Tsuna, why are you staring at us like that?" 'He' was trying to put on a smile on his face but the fake smile was not that convincing to Tsuna and Gokudera. Also 'his' voice sounds to girly, I mean tomboyish.

"What had happened to you guys last night? I mean, you both turns into girls." I am very worried about both of my guardians and best friends. Gokudera bowed down in front of me. "Jyudaime, I am very sorry. Actually, we both are girls. I beg for your forgiveness for hiding such an important thing from you. I am not suitable to become your right-handman because I am a girl! I will do the seppuku! Thank you, Jyudaime!" She is holding Yamamoto's katana right in front of her abdomen. Yamamoto seems to be surprised and just how did her katana is in Gokudera's hand?

"Ma..ma.. Don't over react Gokudera. Tsuna will be sad if you killed yourself. I will be sad too." Yamamoto tries to persuade her. I nodded hastily agreeing to her words as I tried to take the katana away from her hands. "Wh-Who will become my right-hand women if you died, Gokudera?" I am nearly crying, my tears started to fall. Maybe my hormones had made me turns into an emotional person seeing just how easy for me to cry over things recently. "If you say so..." she then returned the katana to Yamamoto and she was happily receiving it from her.

"Now, we would face a terrible punishment if we don't hurry. We'll late to school". We ran to school. As expected, Hibari Kyoya was waiting for us with his pair of tonfas. As we arrive inside the class, the teacher had already started his teaching. Luckily, it was not Nezu-sensei. If it is then, we might end up getting a week worth detention from him.

Kyoko-chan was weaving at us while Hana just muttered the word 'Monkey' to us. During the recess, Gokudera asked for my permission to go to health room and the same goes to Yamamoto. They would bring along their school bag to cover up their breast. I take out my bento as well as my other 'things' and go to toilet to change my pad. Why didn't I just told them the truth about my gender? I felt like crying because i could not be honest to them and kept on hiding the truth about myself. It pained me.

Dum… "I-I am very sorry to bump onto you. I-I was just lost in my own thoughts." I bowed many times without even looking at him.I was so embarrassed. I quickly take my bento and quickly rushes towards the stairs and climb it to reach our usual place. "I'm sorry too!" he yelled back at me.

Somebodies POV

I think I know who he is. He is the next Vongola Decimo. He's kind of cute and short. Indeed, he is up to my taste. How lucky of me, to think that we both meet under this circumstances. I can't wait to announce to him about our 'allies'. I smirked and laughing.

 **To be continue...**

Guess who did Tsuna collides with? Please R&R!

 _White-Angel94: Hopefully I did a good job here...*sigh_


	2. Chapter 2

Konbawa minna-san. Thanks for read, follow and favourite my WILD imaginary story. Thank you for your support and encouragement until we meet again for the next chapter. Please R & R.

Beta-ed by: White-Angel94

 **Chapter 2: My Guardian Hidden Secret**

"Oii Giotto, where the hell did you had gone to again?! And why are laughing? Have you lost your sanity?!" That guy was shouting at me which had attracted the attention of every student in hallway to watch us. Which also in the end, end up attracting those squeaking fan girls?

"What is it, G? Can't you just grant me the time to explore this new school? After all, we are still new in here" I can see the fan girls coming towards us. My intuition was screaming and I realized that I had grab his wrist and started run as fast as I could from there. "What the hell?" I could hear his yelling but I decided that it is better to just ignore him at that critical moment.

We finally arrived at the rooftop and there, we saw two guys were fighting each other. One was using a pair tonfa and one was using a weird looking trident. I can't deny that both guys are fighting at the same level as my cloud and mist guardian and weirdly, both of them somehow reminded me of them.

Suddenly, both of them use started to use their elements and the trident guy a.k.a mist guy had just create a huge earthquake. But surprisingly the cloud guy didn't even flinch and remained calm. Looks like they both are the Vongola Decimo's guardians. Alaude and Daemon would be proud if they were to see all of this.

The mist guardian beat the cloud guardian as he carelessly tries to protect himself. Woah, once in a lifetime you could actually see a cloud guardian got beaten up into a pulp. What a rare scene indeed.

"Kufufufu. You are so weak, skylark." I heard the mist mocking the cloud. The cloud quickly swept away the blood that was starting to flow from his mouth, he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he heard the nickname given by the mist. Suddenly, a wig was flown by the wind only to reveal strands of silky black hair to be unfolded in front of us.

G was smirking evilly. I can't figure out the reason for it as I my eyes were too busy following the black wig. The black wig had landed right in front of me and I knelt down and take a hold on it.

As I raised my head, still holding the wig my eyes had spotted something outrageous. It dawned on me as I remembered the way G was smirking when I myself noticed that the cloud guardian is actually a GIRL?!

She has black long hair and she is strong and powerful. I can totally see that she refused to acknowledge his defeat to the mist. She quickly stands up and gives a very powerful strike to the mist's stomach.

The mist was too engrossed in mocking the cloud that he seems to be oblivious that the cloud started to attack him again. The mist received the painful strike as he bounced away to the fence and reveals 'his' true form.

"Hn. Looks who's the weak one" she smirk at her rival. The mist tried to cover up 'his' face with 'his' hand. What a surprised that 'he' is also a girl. Just what on earth is happening here? Why the powerful and handful Vongola Decimo's guardians would are GIRLS?! G was laughing out loud grabbed his stomach.

It seems that he had been affected by a laughing streak. Both of the rivals seem to have heard us as we interrupt their fighting. The mist guardian disappeared in the mist while the cloud turns to us with angry face, scowling at us to be correct. She walks towards us and quickly snatches her ribbon from me and stared at us, obviously furious at us.

"I'll bite you to death if anyone else knows about this incident!" she left us dumbfounded on the rooftop.

"She is very brave to warn us that way. Just who does she think we are, her followers?" G snapped angrily.

"Calm down, G. You know the cloud always act that way. I think she is a perfect partner to be paired with Alaude, don't you think so?" I tried to match up that girl with my own cloud guardian. A smile curved on my face.

"Giotto since when did you act as a cupid? Don't pair them up or our world would turn upside down. I don't want to imagine how their children will be like. It's a horror I tell you." Listening to G's words made us trembled as we both tried to imagine Alaude's juniors.

"We'd better search for our class, Giotto." G reminds me. How can we be 'allies' with the Vongola family? It seems that things will be interesting.

At the same time…

"Lampo, do you know that you will be dehydrated because of the countless visits that you made to the gent's room? My God give you long live" Knuckle feels sorry for his friend as he patted his shoulder gently. They both went to the health room to get some medicine.

"Ma...ma... This is first day that we transferred to this school. It seems that we get a lot of chocolate from the fan girls and thanks to them, Lampo just had to finish all of the chocolate given to us way before the valentine day arrived." Asari said.

"Yare... yare... As matter of fact, I'm the one who had to suffer because of you guys just have to give those presents to me. Just what can I do? You guys know better that I love chocolate and sweets. Please don't tell Pink-head. His nagging is so annoying." Lampo have no strength to speak and to deny anything that was said by his friends.

They trio finally arrive at the health room. Asari opened the door and he was stunned as he saw something that he was not supposed to see. Knuckle and Lampo was already beet red all over their faces and Asari quickly closes the door back, still shocked by what he had seen. The three of them become frozen in front of the health room. Speechless by what they had seen.

At the same time, in the health room Yamamoto and Gokudera were bandaging their breast. It was lucky for them as the teacher in charge was currently out.

"I heard some footsteps coming toward this room." Yamamoto tells her friend.

"If that's true, we need to hurry up and finished with this thing. Nobody must know about our true gender!" reminded Gokudera as she quickly wrapping her chest with the bandages, tighten it up around her.

They quickly rushes to cover up their body but unfortunately somebody with no manner just have to open up the door abruptly. Both of them were frozen by the sudden invasion and the sudden impact made by the door as they were being closed again.

"I think they saw us." Yamamoto speaks out letting out an awkward laugh behind. They both are blushing by the sudden realization that they both were being seen half nude.

"What the hell?! They are so going to get it, those perverts!" Gokudera started to shout as they were hurrying on putting their clothes on, with a few shades of red on their face.

Gokudera open the door hastily and searched through the corridor when she finally saw the trio 'monkeys' standing, well frozen near the window pane. She grabbed her preys and brings them into the room, most likely dragged them. She sits on the stool in front of the trio with such a furious expression.

"You, smiling face. Did someone not teach you to knock the door before entering a room?" She gave harsh glare and started her nagging at them while rudely pointing them with her fingers. Poor them I must say. Well, they do deserve it after all.

"I am deeply very sorry for our shameless act before." he bowed and apologise to her and Yamamoto. Knuckle let Lampo laid on the bed and starts to rummage through the cupboard in search of the medicine to help him.

"Ma…Ma… Just let them go, will ya. They already apologised." Yamamoto tried to persuade her hot tempered friend.

"Che. This is the first and last warning, if I heard anyone talking about this secret of ours, I will slaughter you guys and set your body into ashes! You heard me?! Let's go, Yamamoto. Juudaime is waiting for us." Gokudera quickly grabbed Yamamoto by her wrist and left the room before she even heard the smiling guy's explanation or answers.

"Matte Gokudera, we should at least hear their explanation." Unfortunately, Yamamoto's words had fallen onto deaf ears. Gokudera just let out a huff, ignoring her words and kept on dragging her away towards the rooftop where Tsuna was waiting for them.

"Yare...yare...What a rude girl. We'd better shut our mouth up before she did slaughter us." Lampo was mumbling quite loud enough for both Asari and Knuckle to hear.

"I heard she called her friend 'Juudaime'. Isn't it called for the tenth?" Knuckle asked as he gently touched his chin, being curious about the fact.

"Yes, it is. I think they are the Vongola Decimo's guardians." Lampo had fallen asleep slightly after he took the medicine that was given by Knuckle. They both decided to leave Lampo alone to rest in the health room and decided to search their way to their respective class.

Meanwhile, Alaude and Daemon were fighting each other behind the school compound. Suddenly they were being interrupted by the sound of gasping in which made as if the person were suffering with pain. They searched for the source of it and how luck is on their side.

They finally found what they had been searching for only to be revealed that, that person is a boy with a white hair and bandages that covers both of his hands showing that this boy maybe into boxing. He was clutching his stomach tightly as if somebody had beaten him up.

"Onee-chan, are you alright? You are sweating a lot." Said a worried voice. "Here is the medicine to reduce your period pain." The girl gave the medicine to her 'sister'? They were hiding behind the corner of wall and seem to be eavesdropping on the siblings' conversation.

"Kyoko-chan, just how many times do I have to remind you to call me Onii-chan. You know that I have to hide my true gender." That 'guy' reminds 'his' sister.

"I am very sorry, Onii-chan". That 'guys' quickly ate the medicine and take something inside a small bag and hurriedly went to the gent's room. 'His' sister was waiting outside as if she was guarding the toilet preventing the other boys from entering.

"Kufufufu, this would be a very big scoop! I'm gonna tell everyone that the 'boy' is actually a girl," Daemon felt delighted with what he had stumbled upon to.

"Hn," Alaude leaves Daemon alone because he doesn't felt like interfering with other's problem while Daemon had already vanished leaving a trail of mist around with the thoughts of bringing the interesting news to others.

White-Angel94 : Another job well done? I guess -_-...

Please don't forget to review… Ja ne. Matta ashita


	3. Chapter 3

**First at all, sorry make you guys waiting too long for the next chapter. Here is new chapter which is NOT EDIT BY MY BETA AKA MY ROOMMATE since she have a long list of fanfiction that waiting her to be read. I stalk her laptop, they are lot khr hibarixtsuna stories. I can make guess that she prefer HIBARIXTSUNA than GIOTTOXTSUNA since I was the one influenced her to start read fanfction which the pairing is HibariXTsuna.**

 **My Ancestor secret**

In the Cielo Mansion,

During the dinner time, the large table full of luxury meals but unfortunately the Cielo Family do not have appetite to eat. Giotto tries to open up the session with asking the first day of school. "So, you guys, having fun at school? Share with me." But no one dare to open their mouth. "Okay, let's me tell you my own experience on my first day in new school. I think you guys didn't believe my story but G will be my witness." Giotto slurps the orange juice.

"Hoi Giotto, 'he' warned us not to tell anyone." G stands up and reminds Giotto about that incident. Giotto smirks evilly. "You guys must believe me. The infamous Hibari Kyouya a.k.a. the cloud guardian and the mist guardian, I didn't know 'his' name, are GIRLS. Do you believe it?!" Giotto laughing out loud while grabbed his stomach and beat the table. The others silent and cannot comments anything until Lampo open his damn mouth.

"I believe you Giotto. After all, we also meet up with the tomboys a.k.a the storm and the rain guardian in the health room. The temper women warned us not to tell others about their secret." Lampo eat the grape candy. Giotto stops his laughing. "Is that true?" he ask Lampo but Knuckle and Asari answer for it.

"Yes, Giotto. She gives us a piece of her mind to us" Knuckle said while eating his meal. "She also said she will slaughter us if her secret be revealed. I hope you guys can keep this secret for our safety" Asari continue. "I can see that she is more like G behaviour with hot-tempered and always cursing," Giotto guess that tempered girl attitude. G looks sternly at Giotto to be quiet.

"Nufufufufu… I thought only me and Alaude found that incident" He bites the meat politely. "Don't you say you found out there other tomboys more?!" G outburst. "The answer is yes. We saw him, I mean her in painful because of her period pain. That's so hilarious. That's I want to tell the whole world that the Captain of Boxing is actually a girl," He laughing to 'politely'. The others are shivering coldly.

"It's that the Captain of Boxing club is the Sun guardian?" asking Asari curiously. "Yes, that's true, based on our investigation about the Vongola family," Knuckle answer. They realised that the powerful and he strongest Vongola Decimo's guardian been controlled by the female. "I want to see how strongest they are," speak G quiet loudly.

"I can see that all Vongola Decimo's guardians are girls. We cannot under estimate their power and strength eventhough they are a girl. I hope the Decimo also a girl" Giotto hoping that his crush is a girl.

Tsuna POV.

At Sawada house,

At the table, the household are uproar which they are fighting each other because of the little cow has snatch others food. Reborn is missing. Where could he been? My mom is so dense "Ara, you guys are having so much fun" she smiley and laughing merrily. Which is merry when Lampo throw out the bombs everywhere, muttered I be panic and nervous. Fuuta and Bianchi are having their dinner quietly.

"I-pin's stingy. She does not want to share food with ore-sama." "Lampo, you snatch my omelette. Yours already finish your omelette." They ran around the dining table while Lambo throw out his grenades and make a small explosion. Our house is in the messed.

"Tsu-chan, I want to meet you in your room," Nana said suddenly. After finishing the dinner, we clean up the messed we made. Mom enters my room and sat beside me on the bed. "Tsu-kun, actually I have important story about my ancestor secret that inherited by us until now." I shocked. "Wh… What is it, mom? What could we inherit from our ancestor?" right now I very eager to know this special inherited.

"Actually, my great (x2) grandma has both genders." I shocked with that news and you must be kidding me, mom. "So, how come she **is** a woman if she has both genders?" She hold my both shoulders and she looking at my eyes.

"When you fallen in love with a man, you will transformed into a women. If you fallen in love with a women, you will be a man. I hope my baby will transform into a girl." she be delightful having me as a girl. That's meant I have to search a boyfriend.

"Mom, I still confused. Where is penis is I turn to a girl?" I very curious right now. "That's I didn't know but my grandma told me the story, it lost after you are having first night with him or her. Good luck, Tsu-chan, made me proud." She left my room and I'm dumbfounded.

That night, I realized that I like Kyoko-chan but it is not a true love I guess. Maybe I like her as my friend or my sister to me because she so infamous with her neutral beauty meanwhile I just a pathetic loser. No one will love me. A freak like me doesn't dissert a pretty girl or gorgeous guy. He/she must be insane. The tears flow without I notice. Must be hard to have both genders. Reborn doesn't come home tonight. He has an important mission to be solved.

Next morning,

As usual my daily life continue, today is my cleaning duty so I have to stay after school alone. You know what I mean. Gokudera will throw tantrum if he know ONLY I will cleaning the whole class.

If they know, they will stay with me and clean the class. But I cannot ask them, there will be too much. Nezu-sensei asking the question but unfortunately I cannot answer that problem solving. Eventhough, Gokudera helping me by show the answer on the A4 paper. I'm too nervous.

The teacher and my classmates making fun of me except Yamamoto and Gokudera looking very serious and mad. I can see Kyoko-chan and Hana also angry with whole class they both very serious and have stern looking. I sit at my place with humiliation. What's a fool I am?! I even make my best friends angry toward the teacher and classmates.

To be continue...

 **Don't forget R &R...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The melodious voice**

Giotto POV,

"What we still have to enter one of the clubs eventhough we are final years!?" I don't remember the principle told us that. "There are a lot of clubs you can choose, even we also have coming home club. That's so hilarious." Usami-sensei laughing politely. "But only one student enters it." "Who is entering that club?" I very eager to know who he/she was. "If I remember he is so famous in our school known as Dame-Tsuna, its' it right class?" the whole my classmate answer 'yes'.

I looking at G if h know which club he like to enter but I can see he also searching which club is best to enter. "Sensei, can I ask? It's there Student Associate Council here?" I can see G shocking face and show 'What the heck, Giotto?' still I ignore him again.

"Unfortunately, this school only have Discipline Associate Council only. If you would like to build one, I recommend you do the paperwork and approve from DAC. Then, you can have principle signature approve and lastly, you be official President Council Student." That's a good idea. I can avoid having every weeks practice or exercise.

At the rooftop and another school building,

During recess, G outburst his unsatisfied to me. The whole gang quiet especially Alaude who eat far away from us while watching G wrath at me. "Ma…ma… it's it great idea. We also avoid from choosing any clubs which we will have a lot of fangirls around us." Asari give him suggestion. "Hump." G continue eating. Finally, I have my lunch. So when will you do the paperwork and have approve form DAC?" ask Knuckle. "Maybe day after tomorrow. Tonight I have to start doing the paperwork."

Krrringgggg…..

Finally the school day ended, "You guys can go home first. I rather stay here for a while. I feel like want to stay after school. I want to feel the school situation without any students. I bet its feel kindly different than usual." I keep all my belonging into my schoolbag. "If you say so, I follow you because I do not what to do if I go home." G said sincere. "Me too," Asari and knuckle say at the same time.

Lampo is yawning to large, I can see he sleepy. Alaude just lay back at the window while Daemon reading a small book. That's very surprised. They are following me patrolling the school area. Only who has practise stay at the school after school end. A lot of classes are empty, where is the student on the cleaning duty today?

At the same time,

Tsuna POV,

The school already end but my duty as a slave has begun. "Dame-Tsuna, make sure the class clean and I don't want to see any dust at our table and floor. Let's go guys, we head to karaoke," Mochida's little brother, Gin, said while throwing the broom toward me while bringing his friend to the town.

Luckily, I persuade Gokudera and Yamamoto to go home first. Yamamoto skipped the baseball practice, maybe she being 'lectured' by Gokudera about wasting her energy on that games then lose the tournament and the teammates blamed on her until she decide to suicide.

I arrange the tables and chairs beside. I swapping the floor until Natsu make some noise. "Gaaaooo… Grrr…"."Natsu, what's it? Do you boring? You wanna get out?" I talk to my animal ring and light with my resolve will. Natsu come to life. My cub is very cute and chubby.

I talking and playing with it while I swapping the floor. "How about I sing one song for you? The song is perfectly fit for you. Beautiful Wish from Mermaid Melody for my Natsu. Are you ready Natsu?" "Gaaoo."I make the broom as my microphone.

Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu

Aoi name ni ukabu umi no yurikago de

Yume wo miteta no

Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru

Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai

Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite

Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

Umerateku sono sekai ga watshi wo yondeita?

Fukai umi no sko de koe wa kikoeteta

Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo

(Somebodies watching 'his' singing without 'he' notice somebodies presence hide behide the door)

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara

Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite

Asayake ni somaru murasaki no imu ni mo

Watashu no nehai wa tokete iru

Itsuka kanashii arasooi no tanae

Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite

Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...

Aoi umi no naka de

Dareka ga yashashiku namae wo yondeita

Watashi no negai w shitteita you ni

Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara

Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite

Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na….

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na….

Before that,

Giotto POV.

The Cielo family members had patrolled the senior block and now them patrolling the junior block. They just walking around see the different between three blocks. First block for first year students combine with staffs' room and laboratories, second block for second year students combine with cafeteria, DAC room and meeting room and lastly, third block for third year students combine with Principle room, Disciple teacher room and club rooms. The Namimori High School is not big and not to small compare to our previous school in Sicily.

"This school is too simple and small. Have enough facilities for students but lack of Student Associate Council," G gives his opinion. "G, may I remind you this is not boarding school as in Sicily."

"Hushhhh," Alaude put his finger to make us silent. We surprised at his action until we heard someone singing so dulcet.

We search who is singing with melodious. We walking along the pathway through empty classes until the voice are so stronger. Class 1-A, I can see the brunette boy holding the broom as his microphone. Near him have a cub with orange colour. What's a beautiful flame? The boy's voice sound girl voice. The Decimo himself is actually a GIRL?! The other blinking their eyes, refused to believe.

We stay until she finishes her song. I want to see her and introduce her new allies to her; unfortunately G and Asari grabbed my shoulder. What the heck?! "Why are you guys stop me from seeing her?" I whispered very slowly to them. They grabbed my wrist to that far away from that class.

Asari start opening is mouth. "Giotto, it is not nice stalking someone else business especially when she hidden her true identity or gender. She must shocked, panic and nervous. Then she thinks you will threaten her and she will hate you for that." The others nodded agree except Alaude, he glare warning at me. "Don't worry Giotto, we will meet them at official meeting this Sunday," Knuckle try cheer me up.

During the dinner, I smile fondly. Looks like my guess is come true. Sawada Tsunayoshi, my first crush, is a girl. I want to jump and running whole mansion with joyous. "Giotto, you creeping me out. What the hell you smiley alone?" G glare at me. "Ma…ma… He already found his true love."

"May God Blessed you and you future girlfriend." Knuckle pry for me and her. "Nufufufu, I cannot wait to see Giotto juniors running around the mansion." Daemon makes me blushes. The others laughing at me except Alaude, he keeps eating. Now I want to search a hole and deep my head in there embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys, we meet again. Sorry for late update. That's because I and White-Angel94 have a lot of** **assignments, tests, quizzes and mini projects. For those who support us thank you very much. This chapter is un-beta since we have been busy for classes and works to do.(bows) Hope you guys enjoy my new chapter. Forgiven my grammar mistake and error spelling.(bows again)**

 **Created the Student Council**

Tsuna POV,

I look at the clock it already 5.05pm. It's already that late. I arrange back tables and chairs with helping from Natsu. The empty school make me afraid. I ran through the pathway until the school gate. The school looks like more haunted to me.

During the dinner, Reborn appear nowhere, he sat beside me. "Tsuna, this Sunday, you and your guardians have meeting with important allies. MAKE SURE ALL YOUR GUARDIAN MUST BE THERE ON TIME. We cannot them see our worst side. It gives us the bad reputation to the Vongola. The venue is at Namimori Hotel on 9 a.m." I just nodded and continue eating.

"Reborn, can I ask? Are they are nice vigilante mafia? How are their activities and organization?" I keep asking until make Reborn beat me with Leon hammer. "Don't keep asking me that personal information of our allies. You know them when you see them. Then you can ask him face-to-face. Now I like to sleep peacefully without any disturb," he go to his bed and sleep soundly.

Next morning,

During the recess, we are having our meals at the rooftop. "Jyudaime, it's that true we are having our first meeting with new allies at the Namimori hotel?" he said while eating her sandwiches. "Hii, how do you know it?" The probability that Reborn send an invitation letter is 88%, I calculated in my mind.

"I got the invitation letter this morning," Gokudera tell me and give me that letter. "Me too. We got the same letter from the same person, Hayato" Gokudera ignore him. I read those letters. Is the same as Reborn mention to me last night. I give them back. Kyoko-chan and Hana read those letters also. "Ganbatte, minna. I support you," Kyoko give me spirit. "Don't show your dame in front of your allies, saru." Her words like an arrow stabbed me at my heart.

Giotto POV,

I had finished the proposal to build up new club. Now, we seven in font of Discipline Associate Council's room. That's strange, since when Alaude like crowd because he had been following us since yesterday. I am knocking the door until I heard someone order us to enter the room. We can see who the boss is. 'He' is infamous in Namimori area, Hibari Kyoya. 'He' got aura that people around him should respect and obey 'him'.

"What business do you want from me?" 'He' glares at me. I explained everything from A-Z. Finally, 'he' didn't say anything. 'He' took the proposal and put the 'his' signature and chop. Approve from DAC. I feel very delightful and relieved. 'He' stands up and walks toward Alaude.

She attacks Alaude with her toufas. Luckily, Alaude manages protect himself with handcuff that's he keep only god know where it is. I can see Alaude smirk proudly as he can fight with stronger opponent, girl not least. "Nufufufu, I guess Skylark-kun found his mate, Skylark-chan. Tis is interesting." He snapped some picture and he will blackmail Alaude for sure.

"Hn, you are stronger than I thought" she continues her fighting while we trying to get out from this room. "It's that all you got," Alaude trying mocking her. I can feel her wrath from here. I mean three classrooms from DAC room. Lampo not interested with the fighting, I saw his yawning numerous time.

"Are you the one to open up new club?" someone asking us with yakuza hair which in front is longer. We nodded. "I'm vice president of Discipline Associate Council. My name is Kusakabe. Here is the key of your club room." He gave the key and go straight to the DAC room. "May God protect you," Knuckle prying for him. We immediately search for the new room. We can heard Kusakabe shouting from here eventhough we are at the second block.

"Here it is. We finally found it," I pull out the key and open the door. We are freeze. The room is totally in messed and in bad condition. Daemon drops his book. "What's the hell?! Is this a store or a club room?" G gets mad easily. I sigh. "Ma…ma… We should cleaning the messed and put the useless furniture and thing at the recycle side." Asari give his idea. "I feel like I want to go home. Bye guys. See you at home," Lampo wanna runs away but unfortunately G grabbed his collar.

"Where the hell you want to run away, YOU SPOILER BRAT?" G knocked Lampo head. "We must work together TO THE LIMIT," Knuckle speaks out loud. Where he gets positive energy after seeing this storage room? "I think it better we stay after the school end. We borrowing the brooms and other cleaning things to cleaning staffs and other classes," I suggested to my friends. They nodded agree. We go back to our classes and we eat our meals in the class.

After the school end, I quickly rush to the 'storage room' left my friend behide. I bring out m class broom. We start cleaning and remove the ruin furniture out of the room, when everyone had arrived including Alaude and the lazy Lampo. We lifting the useless furniture and bring to the garbage area. Luckily, our club room at the ground floor.

We do the chores until dawn. Now, the room is not too big but still can put tables side by side. Fortunately, the ruined desks and chairs had been fixed by us include the lazy green afro. "Finally, we have finish decorate the room in one half day. It's already night. I think have we should have first assembled to introduced the students about Student Council and also our representative."

"I support you, Giotto. Furthermore, we must also tell the teachers and the other school staffs about us. Giotto, may I be your Vice President?" G volunteer to be my right hand again. "You are my saviour. Who's next?" I hugged him tightly and faking crying. I WILL USE HIM TO DO MY PAPERWORK. I smirk evilly.

Asari wanna be secretary 1 and Co-Curriculum representative, Knuckle want to be secretary 2 and student health representative, Lampo be the treasurer 2 which I scared if he finish the money on his sweets and candies. Daemon wanna be and treasurer 1 and Students Safety representative which I can assure he will 'take care' the students safeness, and lastly, Alaude wanna be Student Discipline representative which suit him perfectly and DAC is under his command. Then they went home which I already late night.

On the way home, Lampo nagging about we should ride the limousine to school. "Shut up, brat. You should learn to walk to school everyday. You are not the only one here is young master." G beat him at his head. Why does Lampo still be normal after numerous times beaten at his head? I curious how Lampo still not being insane.

Accidently, we heard a woman shouting a top of her lung about the snatch thief had her handbag. Alaude quickly ran toward that voice and we followed behide him. Asari help that women stand up while Knuckle heals her bruise at her knee. Meanwhile, Alaude and Daemon catch that snatch thief. "Ahhhh, gets that thing away from me," the thief shouting afraid of something. I think Alaude and Daemon must do something to him.

G and I run toward there and we saw someone have beaten him to dead but not Alaude and Daemon done. We fourth standby to fight that orange light. It's look like a ghost. The orange light is getting large as it comes toward us. "Nufufufu, this is interesting," Daemon still can laugh. I can feel my legs and hands tremble scare. "Hn." "Gets ready Gio to attack that thing," G warned me.

Under road light, we can see that a teenager boy with his orange jacket 27 and covered by the hook. So we cannot see that guys face but he is shorter like he is between 13-16 years old. He grabbed the thief collar and throws him in front of Alaude. "You can finish him off or send him to police station. Here is her handbag," That boy gives that handbag to Alaude and left us dumbfounded. "Arigatou," I shout at him. My instincts say I know that orange jacket boy.

"Alaude, send that thief to the near police station. I'll return this bag to her owner," I ran to the incident place and returned her handbag. "Thanks a lot," she thanks us by saving her and her handbag. We proudly to save the weak civilian especially the women and kids. Then we returned home safely. "I wanna get to my bed," Lampo muttered under his breath.

To be continue...

Don't forget to review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-beta. sorry for bad grammar and spelling error. (bows)**

 **The Introduction of Student Council**

Tsuna POV,

"You did a good job, Dame-Tsuna. Helping the helpless women from the thief." Reborn appeared from nowhere, praised me with brave deed. "That's nothing to me." I replied without being shocking his appeal. He is wearing the angel clothes with wings.

At home, Lambo ran toward me and snatch the plastic bag full of candies, chocolates, potato chips and etc. "Lambo, you should thank to Tsuna- nii to buys the junk foods," Fuuta advise him. "You must proud that Lambo-sama make you be ore-sama slave. Guahaha," he ran away from I-pin because she also wants the junk foods. "Lambo, you could share with other," I-pin shouting at him while trying to catch the plastic bag from Lambo.

Next morning,

Suddenly, we have emergency assemble. "What's just happen? Why we have assembled now? Something happen to principle or it is about students discipline reports?" I asking Hayato and Takeshi while put the school bag on the desk. The both also didn't know. I asking the girls, I got same feedback. So what exactly had happen? We go to the gym and I see Kyoya stand in front of the microphone, waiting for the other students arriving.

"Hn. Greeting. Today I would to introduce all of you our new representatives Student Associate Council." Kyoya gave the microphone to person behide the red curtain. The blonde guy that I recognize yesterday takes the microphone.

"Its' that Giotto-sama?" "He is." "That's the new transfer student." "I heard him from Italy." "He is so handsome. I wish I could be his girlfriend." The fangirls start sequels delightful and merrier. The gym is so noise until I didn't heard what the new Students council representatives saying. I can see Kyoya already vanish from my side and so we left freely.

"What's a fuss?! It's only the new representatives of SAC. I hate fangirls," Hayato already frustrating. "Ma…ma... Hayato, we cannot make at them. They are already famous and gorgeous. That's why fangirls lingering them always." Takeshi is trying to persuade her. "Since when did I give you a permission to call my first name? Only Jyudaime is allowing."

Takeshi is crying make Hayato nervous and panic. "But we are one family. Sob. Sob..." She really is crying. "Okay. Okay. You can call me that," "Arigato, Hayato. You've the best," He laughing while swapping away her tear. Takeshi must be deal with her crazy hormone.

Giotto POV

I search whole gym to see my crush. I can see her at the gym door with her guardians. I smiley fondly but sadly during my speech introduction they left me. Same goes to her cloud guardian. I can only hear the fangirls' sequel out loud calling out our names one by one. I just smile during the speech. I can see that behide he curtain G mad and cursing the fangirls and Asari try persuade the tempered storm. My instinct says 'We have to deal a lot of fangirls afterward'. I sighed.

I give the microphone with my guardian to delivery their own speech until its came to Daemon and Alaude turn. The fangirls becoming wild eventhough Alaude just said hn. We sweat drop. Then he left the stage, leaving us dumbfound and deal with fangirls. I can see the majority is girls coming to the gym. Where are the boys?! Are they instinct already leaving us the virgin guys alone?

"That's damn fangirls always make my blood boiled." G cursing those fangirls while doing our first paperwork. We are sitting at our own table doing research and paperwork regarding the students and clubs. For Alaude, he has to search the delinquent students' profile. I still can be happy because less paperwork has to read and sign.

Alaude give me somebodies profile. I open up see his name and his picture. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gender: Male? Club: NONE? Attitude: weak, lazy and always sleep in class." I very shocked to see Decimo Profile. When I see Alaude, he also thinks what I think. My guardians stand surrounding my table. I keep continue read 'his' profile.

"Academic: 200/200. What is this? Is he too stupid that sit the last roll or he have duty to solve becoming the Decimo? Previous school: Namimori Middle School. Note: He always comes late to school. He always gets E or F in test. Be victim of bullies." "Decimo been bullied by the delinquent, she must be weak until cannot protect herself" G say. . "Ma…ma… maybe 'he' want to keep it as secret. After all, who want to believe if 'he' is a mafia?" Asari speak the truth.

There a lot of documents and receipts from the Namimori Hospital and Health room. 'He' nearly had beaten to coma by the bullies. "Alaude, you have worked to be done. Search who bullies and do the vandalism. You may go now." Alaude go to search that bullies and delinquents.

"If you guys want to read the other guardians, you may have these files," I give them all to read the Decimo's Guardian profile. The school rule state that every student has to enter at less one club but based on her school profile she didn't participant any club. I can see that Daemon smirk evilly at Alaude table. My guess is he check out the student's school profile.

"OH MY GOD?! It cannot be?! Why is she tried to do this?" Asari shocked with that student profile. I can see he worry and unbelieves face. We go to his table. "What's it, Asari?" we also worried and wants to know what he had read about. "Come on. Tell us, Asari." Lampo want to know about the truth. Asari nearly crying but he holding his tear.

"It's about Yamamoto Takeshi profile I had read. This shocking news for me," he shown us 'her' school profile. We read it. 'He' is so active in baseball club. We read until next page which previous school. 'He' is also same study with Decimo. Note: He always laughing and smile t everyone. He is cheerful person. Unfortunately, the baseball team lose because of him so he takes opportunity to suicide by jumping from school rooftop. But, someone persuade him to not jumping off the roof. What?! She's trying to suicide?! That's so ridiculous.

"May God open 'he' heart," Knuckle pry for 'him'. "That's crazy. How can the team blame on her if she the beyond the best among the best striker? Her team is so PATHETIC. LET ME KILL THEM OFF," G angry. "Yare…Yare… Her team should grateful that her afford which they can enter the summer tournament." I can see Daemon grabbed his trident tightly while control his anger.

"G, whose profile do you read?" I ask him curiously. "Gokudera Hayato. She is tempered and a lot do the vandalisms by throwing out the Dynamite in the school especially in the class. Aware do not mocking or bullies Dame-Tsuna or he will kill you with the dynamics which he brought to school secretly. "She is over-protected the Decimo. I think she is boss-complex." We nodded agreed again.

"She just likes you, G. Over-protected me. She suit to be your future wife. My instinct says that become the best couple after me." We are laughing out loud. "Yare..yare.. I can see the mini G cursing to mini Asari and mini Knuckle." "You spoiled brat. SHUT UP" G yelling at us while catching Lampo to smack Lampo heard. "I vote for Giotto said TO THE EXTREME," Knuckle yelling. Daemon laughing with his infamous 'Nufufufu'.

To be continue..

Please review...


	7. Chapter 7

Destruction was everywhere. The Vongola was on fired. Vongola was under attack. Bodies of different men and women lied scattered around. Some with bullets through them, others with slit throats, missing limbs, or hanging on to life. The blood and limbs had the whole landscape look like a slaughterhouse.

Suddenly, between the corpses I see someone still breathing hardly, I want to save him. When I went to him, I saw his blood covered his white shirt and trousers. A few bullets through him, "I'll save you" I try to bring him, but he refused. "Decimo, please …. (Cough blood) continued our blood lineage. Save your son …(Cough blood),Eleventh and his guardians. Run away from here. Save Vongola." I cried painfully after his said that. "I'll bring you to the hospital. Please hold on" "No need. My time has come. Thank you Decimo for being our strength and respectful boss." He smiled sadly and slowly closes his eyes. " Noooo, please hold on. Please don't die. Please….. HUARGGGG". I hugged him tightly. I, Vongola Decimo, pry for my subordinates rest in peace. The lifeless bodies, I left them all and began searching my son and his guardian. It so pity to see my subordinates' bodies do not be buried and funeral. I'm sorry, I'll be the one responsible for this tragedy.

'Mama, you promise me you don't want to leave me alone'. The crying blond boy make me realised where I am. The Vongola Mansion. The destruction is everywhere. The blond boy a.k.a. my son is trembled and crying in terrified situation like I am gonna died soon.

I sat until I same level with his height BUT unfortunately i cannot see his face and his eyes. Who is his father? I mean my future husband.

Sweety, you know papa and mama always love you, who are you are. Even though, time and place separated us from be together. Remember that. I kiss his forehead and his chubby cheeks. I from TYL (ten years later) bring my son to the other children hidden out. There are few children have same features and resembles as my guardians, I believe that they are their children. I can see that have fearful and terrified eyes as they were trembled and scared.

I from TYL, bring out the pink bazooka (only god know where she keep it) and throw toward them. I, myself, sat on the floor crying painfully as I see the children vanish in front of my eyes.

Mama hopes you will be save out there. Papa and mama always love you. Remember that. I monologue myself.

The rays and shine coming from the sun which is entering my room disturb my sleep. I slowly open my eyes and see I was still in my room. So that just a dream, a terrified dream I guess. I slowly wake up from the bed and I feel my feel my face is wet. Clearly say that, I crying during the nightmare. I just feel like a real situation that might come true in future. I swapped away the tears running along my smooth cheeks BUT I cannot stop crying. My heart is so painful. My family and my subordinates are attack by our enemy. Dying and lifeless bodies are everywhere. I... I cannot protect them. I'm sorry. Forgive me.

A few minutes later, I have stopped crying. I see Reborn does not come home last night. He must have tough mission from grandpa. I get ready for my school. When I go to kitchen, Lambo already eat his breakfast since he cannot wait for us to eat together. Fuuta and I-pin advise him to wait for me and Bianchi sit at our chairs. After I sat, Bianchi coming to the kitchen and sat beside me. We have breakfast together. Lambo take I-pin's tamago and she is really mad. She ran after Lambo. Lambo had eaten her tamago during the chasing around. I sighed heavily.

As I open the door, I see Hayato and Takeshi just coming. They both smile happily make my heart warm and refreshing. "Ohayou, Tsuna/Jyudaime." "Ohayo, Hayato, Takeshi." We go to school together. Luckily, Kusakabe guard the entrance. Huh, we've saved.

After the school, the representative fom Council student call us. I feel nervous and scared. What had I done!? Maybe I always coming late to school or not doing homework or always sleep during lesson or do not pay attention in the class.

"Don't worry, Jyudaime. I 'll protect you" Hayato take out the dynamites. "Please Hayato. Keep the dynamites". " Ma...Ma... Don't mad Hayato. We also are being called by them. We'll company Tsuna together, okay?" I nod agreed. She keeps the dynamites in her trousers. We trio went to Student Council's room.

In front of that room, we gather our strength to face our problem. I have to bear what the President will say to us. Poor my ears. I knock the door.

"Please enter".

When I open the door, we shocked to see the others representatives are line up just like butlers welcome their young master. They are all good looking and gorgeous too. My face become warm and red.

" Welcome to Student Council's room". Someone welcome us. The blond guy stand up from his chair, on the desk has sign of Student council President, Giotto Di Cielo. He too perfect for me. What am I taking about. Please don't dream it, you not suit with that foreign guy. Look yourself in front of mirror first.


	8. Chapter 8

First time they meet them

"Welcome to Student Council's room" the blond guy welcome us with open hands. Unfortunately, they are in school uniform not in butler costume. Our jar drop to the floor and surprised. What's a marvelous and warming welcoming?!

"My name is Giotto di Cielo and I'm a Student Council President. This my guardians, I mean my friends which also representatives of this Council." Giotto gave sign to let his friends introduce themselves again in front of the brunette 'boy' and 'his' friends.

"Nice to... meet you. Can... Can I know why you guys want to meet us. I mean what... What had I done wrong? BTW, my name is... Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is my... best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna show them one by one.

"Don't worry Sawada-san, we just want to meet you and talk for a few minutes, if you don't mind" the smiley guy with katana at his back, politely explain to us. Make me feel my nervousness is decrease. "Hurmp" Hayato grunted. Takeshi is smile fake again. What's going on between them?

The green afro guys, Lampo Bovino, go to chair and sleep soundly. The melon hair guy just like my mist guardian with his infamous laughing. The pink, I mean red hair guy, he glare at my storm guardian. The guy with bibble is pry quietly at his desk. The 'Hibari' look alike is standing corner of the room, glare at me like a hawk. I'm so nervous and scared.

"So what do you from us, President-san?" Takeshi asking. "If you don't know what say, we are leaving" Hayato grab my wrist and leave the room.

"Where are you going, brat? We didn't start the meeting, yet" G say out loud more than yelling to us, I guess. We stopped. "Ma...ma... You guys can seat first before the meeting started." Asari say while he grabbing Takeshi hand and sat Takeshi beside him. I can see Takeshi in a shocked state and 'he' is blushing.

After that, Giotto sit then one by one of the representatives sit at the long table. Giotto invites us to the table. Everybody sat facing each other except Giotto sat the in front.

"Now, we start meeting. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, (he read the trio files) I request you to participate at least one of the club since I read your files, you do not enter any of them. The school rule state that, every each of the students must enter one over 27 clubs. So, which club would like to join?" He put the files on the table and glare one by one of his 'victims'.

Flashback

Giotto POV

"I have to meet her because she does not participate any clubs. What do you thinks, G?" I glared at him while I do the stack of paperwork that we got from principal and Discipline Council. I sighed and I feel my hand so numb. I don't I can keep on going to do this.

"That's great idea. I really curious about Vongola Decimo since 'he' keep 'his' gender as a secret, so when do you want to meet them?" I can see G eagerly to see his crush. "G, I want to see Sawada Tsunayoshi, not Gokudera Hayato, your secretly crush." I can see his blushing, I smirked. "Si… since when I say I want to meet that witch. Are you deaf, Giotto?" He is stuttering a little bit, covered his shy. I got him.

"Hahahaa," I swept away my tear while I grab my stomach. G smacked my head harshly until I can feel my head is swollen. Now I know how Lampo feel when everyday Lampo been smacked.

"What is so cheerful today, Giotto? G?" Asari entered our room while bringing one stack of paperwork. "Where do get that paperwork, Asari? Don't say it is from them?" Asari nodded happily. My teenager time is ruined!? Damn that paperwork. You are my infinite enemy.

"That's you get when you do not finish this morning paperwork." G smirked evilly. "Call my entire guardian, G, Asari. This is my order" I use my veto power to finish off my 'enemy'. They both left me alone searching my wild guardian.

Asari POV

"G, what are you guys talking about before I enter the room?" "That's nothing important. Just Giotto wants see the students who do not participate any activity or club." "G, why are you blushing?" G pushes me aside and runaway. That's strange. Something bothers him.

I walk different direction from G. I search Knuckle in Health room. I knocked the room first before enter. I still remember 'he' mad at me because I forget to knock first. "Knuckle, Giotto wants meet us now." "What does he want?" "He wants give us his paperwork, I presume." I smile at him while he sighed heavily.

End flashback

To be continuing…

PLEASE R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you for still following/favourite my story eventhough actually abandon this story for along time ago. That because I have wattpad account and I thinks WATTPAD IS MORE EASIER TO USE COMPARE TO FANFICTION . sorry to make you wait for too longggggg... If you want to read this story continue please search wattpadd account under CTDIAZ. I have more followers compare to fanfiction. That's all from me.**

 **Warning: Bad Grammar and Spelling Error**

 **Chapter 9: Recommend the clubs**

"I give three days to thinks about it. You have any question? If not, you may go home" Giotto is too serious while he doing his works as Student Council President.

"Giotto-san, we already enter this Go Home Club." Takeshi and Hayato nodded agree. "That's not official club. Since when the principal have approve that kind of club. It's ruined our school reputation."

He glared the trio one by one. Glurp. The trio become nervous and hesitated to say anything to deny that fact. "Tomorrow, I want the answers from three of you. You may go now"

"You got f******g kidding me. That too fast, we even cannot thinking any clubs that we gonna enter." Hayato outburst her madness to us. "How can I enter any clubs that I don't like, you jerk?" She kicked light pole.

"Ma...ma.. Hayato-chan, please patient. We also have to thinks other clubs too. Right, Tsuna?" "Yes. Hayato please calm down." "If Jyudaime say so."

"Takeshi, which clubs do you want to participate?" Tsuna think Takeshi will enter baseball club again. "I think I rather take kendo club since I want to polish my katana styles and also I want to practise more. To protect you guys."

We froze when she say like that. "Maybe I think I want to enter the club which give us benefits." "How about participate in the archery club. You can aim you 'firework' and arrows wherever you like." "That's not fireworks, its dynamites, yakyuu baka."

"Please don't argue here. Please calm down, minna" Tsuna try calm down her storm guardian. Along the way home, Takeshi and Hayato are argued each other's about which club I suppose to join.

That night, Reborn come home from his mission. "Dame-Tsuna, during the mission, we accidentally found another guardian." I drop my pen while doing my homework and turn my attention to Reborn. "Please repeat again what you said just now." Leon turns to 10 tan green hammer. Reborn smack my head and leave the room. Itaiiiiiiii...

You got to be kidding with me, right. We should have 6 guardians only. That's impossible. I take a look the clock. It's already 11.57pm. I must sleep now. I packing my school bag follow my time table. I go to sleep. What's something I should think precisely? Think and think... Nothing I guess. I close my eyes and sleep comfortable on the smooth bed.

Itaiiiiiiii. Who is smacking my head again? "Dame-tsuna, get ready to go school." I look at the clock 7.30 am. I go to toilet and get ready to go to school. Then go downstairs, I heard Lambo steal food again.

"Let's eat minna." Everyone sit at their own place except mama. She made me a bento. "Itadakimasu." After eat the breakfast, I go to wear my school shoes. My mom bring my bento. "Itekimasu." "Iterashai." Mama and others waving at me. I smile happily

"Ohayou Jyudaime/Tsuna." "Ohayou, futari tomo."  
"So have you decide which club you going to participate, Tsuna?" I froze. I totally forget.

"SAWADAAAA!" That's voice is... onii-san. Why he coming to us? "That turf top head, it's so annoying." "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, OCTOPUS HEAD?" "Ma..ma.. Hayato-chan, senpai, please doesn't angry." Takeshi tries to calm down the storm and the sun guardian.

Onii-san grab my both shoulder and yelling to me. "SAWADA, ENTER THE BOXING CLUB." More he demanding me then try persuade me to join his club. "I'm sorry onii-san. But I don't want enter any clubs actually." "If you say so, then I forgiven it." Onii-san releases my shoulders. I can see he is disappointed with me. Then we walk to school together.

Kringgg... We are having lunch at the rooftop as usual additional three people. Onii-san, Haru and Chrome. Three of them from different classes and different years except Chrome.

"Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, long times no see. Why are you do not hanging with us?" Kyoko-chan asking. "My classmates always are having lunch with me desu." Haru said while Chrome nodded.

"Hoi Sawada, you three been called by Student Council. What had you done?" Hana open up the conversation. "We just have to enter one of the clubs. That's all. This evening, after the classes, we have to give our decision." "Why they want answer so rushing?" We become curious. "So, what clubs did you guys want to enter, minna?" They all pay attention to three of us.

" I join kendo club because I want to polish and practise katana to protect you guys." Takeshi smile happily. "That's so great idea. I'm proud of you to the extreme." Onii-san hugged Takeshi tightly. I can see her face turn to blue. "Turt top leaves yakyuu baka alone. You wanna grip 'him' to death, aren't you?" Hayato try to release her from onii-san death grip. The girls are laughing merrily.

"Arigatou, senpai, Hayato-chan." She continue eating her bento. "Why are you adding -Chan on Hayato's name, Takeshi desu?" "Because it kind a cute, I guess." She is laughing. Hayato smacked her head strongly. More happy and cheerful our lunch time today.

"Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun, which club do you wants to participate?" Kyoko-chan asking while eating the red squid. "I enter the archery club since I want to practise more." Hayato smack onii-san head before he hugged Hayato. "That's hurt octopus head." "Serve your right." We continue eating.

"I thinks I don't want to enter any clubs because I does not suit any clubs." "That's not true Jyudaime. Everyone have their own specializes." Hayato try to cheer me up. Everyone nodded agreed what Hayato just said to me. Maybe I don't see what great I am... I sighed heavily.

After the classes finish, we rushes to Student Council's room. We can see clearly, there are few stack of paperwork on Giotto table. He is kind mess and frustrated with the paperwork.

"What do you guys want?" He asking without looking at us.  
"We want to give our answer." He look up to us and smile brightly. I can see he do not have enough sleep.

"I enter kendo club." "That's a good idea." Asari come and hugged Takeshi tightly. Takeshi is blushing while we are shocking. Asari grab Takeshi hands and leave the room. Where are they going?

"Don't worry about them. Your turn Gokudera-kun." "I join archery club." "You think you can beat me, brat?" G mocking her. "Shut up pink head. I didn't tell you. Mind your own business." They both start argue each other and turn out to be fighting scene. Giotto-san kicks them out. Leave me alone with him. Where the others representatives when I need them company me?

"So only you and me. Which clubs do you wanna join?" He smiles sweetly to me. My heart beating faster than usual. My face become warming and turns to red. Must be I blushing.

"I decide do not join any clubs, Giotto-san." I talk in one breath. "Tell me again. I can't heard clearly. Maybe because the water enter my ears during I swimming at my pool."

"I said I don't wanna join any..." He cut out my words. "I 'recommend' you to join the Council Student. Are you clear, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He demands me to follow his rule.

I nervously agree and nodded with his rule. Must obey the Student Council President or else something bad happen to me and my best friends.

...

Giotto gave me an empty desk and he put some of his paperwork in front of me. I know what he mean. I read and signature his paperwork behalf of him. He smiles 'sincere' to me.

After finishes the paperwork, Giotto-san give me a cup of tea. It's fragment like Earl gray tea and it so delicious and refreshing. "Arigatou, Giotto-san."

When I look outside, sky already dark. "It was sunset. Let's go home together, Tsuna." "Hii." He grab my hands and lock the door, we reach the school gate. I meet with my guardians with Giotto-san's friends.

Ryohei talking about BOXING, Hayato talking about archery, Takeshi talking about the techniques of katana. I just silently follow Giotto-san behide him.

Where is Kyoya-kun and Mukuro-kun? I hope they do not destroyed anything while fighting each other.

"If you searching those fighters fanatics, they four have destroyed the school backyard." G say and Hayato nodded true.

"What?! Noooo... The paperworkkk!?" Giotto-san and I yelling frustrated. Asari and Takeshi just laughing while Knuckle and Ryohei pray for their safety. Since when Ryohei is praying?!

"Don't worry Giotto. We help you." "Me too." G and Hayato support and helping us. I'm so grateful.

To be continue in WATTPAD...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: Stray kids?!**

"Reborn, tell me about my new guardian?" Tsuna stare at him.

"We interrogation him if he still loyal to his famiglia. Btw he has snow element." "Woa, snow element?! That's awesome. I hope we will be friend." Reborn smile. Yes, Tsuna. I hope you will change him. "His previous family used him as a weapon. So he has no great memory about his childhood. I hope you turn him into new leaf." "Don't worry. We will do what we have to."

Tsuna start covered with blanket. "Nee Reborn, who will we meet. I cannot wait anymore. My instinct say that we be more than unite our family to be together. What that it mean, Reborn?" "Maybe you married one of them." Tsuna shocked. "Reborn don't joking with me like that." "I say the meaning behide that of your institutions. Good night." "Yea, good night to you too." Tsuna start thinking if what Reborn say will be true.

...

"Where are we now? Are we in Namimori?" The blond boy asking clueless. The group of children appear behide the shops.

"For sure we have to look surrounding. Let me search for the clues. Undecimo, please wait here until I search for information." The grey boy gives salute to his future boss before he go.

"Uwekkkk." The green afro baby crying out loud because she is hungry. "Ma...ma.. Don't cry. What we gonna do? We don't have any foods and milk for Lambi." The cheerful boy become nervous as the baby he holding is crying.

"I'm starving TO THE MAXIMUM." "Me too." "Me neither." "We have to steal from the shops. We cannot afford the expensive one." The stern looking, white hair boy with tonfa in hand give a genius idea. The others children look at him in shocked. Since when discipline/rules fanatic 'give' permission like that. Unbelievable!

"Mufufufu...We also don't have Japan money. I use my mist to stealing so that we do not die because of starving." The blue black hair boy with his trident dissapear in the mist.

"I want to see my mama and papa. Where are you?" The blond boy looking at the sky, praying his parents will search him and his siblings.

"I think we should sleep while Kyouta guard us." They all nodded without argue since they were so tired and exhausted. "Kyouta, lets me be your company TO THE LIMIT." "Hn." The white boy move a far from them. Watching if drunken guy wanna walk into their 'territory', he may torture them to death.

...

My HI tells me that I have to search something/someone that precious to me in town but what is it? I look at the wall clock. It's already 7.45am. I rushing dressed up my uniform and run to downstairs. Grab the piece of bread into my mouth. "Itekimasu." "Iterashai. Don't forget the bento." I take the bento from kaa-san.

"Ohayou, minna." "Ohayou, Jyudaime/Tsuna." "Ikimashou." "Hiii." "Hayato, Takeshi. This morning my HI turn crazy alert."

"What is it Jyudaime? The enemies wanna attack us?"

"Ma...ma... Put aside that firework Hayato-chan. That's dangerous. I think we have to play mafia games again. Nee Tsuna?"

"No. Is not like that. It's like something or someone that precious to you are in the town BUT I dunno what's it? Can you both company me the town after the club."

"That's okay with me."

"Me too. Since I got to feel pain in my chest that something or someone is I missed waiting for me outside there." Hayato tear fallen down.

"Hayato-chan? Please don't be so emotional. I feel like I wanna cry too." Takeshi hug Hayato tightly and crying to. She misses somebody but she still don't know who or what is it?

During the recess, the hectic group become gloom. We can see dark cloud above the trio. So the girls didn't want to say anything. They were eating quietly.

The school finish up, so the trio when to their club to get permission to absent today. "Giotto-san, I want to ask permission." "What is it, Tsuna-chan?" Giotto smile happily calling his to-be-girlfriend with adding -Chan.

I shocked and I start blushing after he called my name adding -Chan at the end. "I..I wanna ... Skip for today. Onegai." I bows to him. He so surprised and stand up from his seat toward me. "Please stop bowing. I give my permission to you." I look at him and I smile cheerfully. "Arigatou, Giotto-san."

"May I know where are you wanna go?" He asks me curiously. "I... I wanna search something... Someone... I guess... At town." I stuttered and hesitate to speak up. "I follow you." "Hah?!"

"Giotto, DON'T TRY RUNNING AWAY FROM THE PAPERWORK!" G is yelling angrily. He come toward Giotto and grab his collar harshly. "Please...please stop fighting you two." I try to persuade G-san before he gone rampages. "Ma...ma we should hear Giotto explanation, G." Asari come to the rescue.

"I wanna company her to the town. I wanna buy something for my personal needs." Giotto attack G with his adorable puppy eyes. I think he is very cute. OMG?! What I was saying. I turn around and touch my warm cheeks. I TOTALLY FALL FOR HIM.

"So tell what is your personal need actually?" I can see G face untrusted. "You know about last night that I mention before about 'something' missing from me." Giotto-san be more serious telling G and Asari about 'something' missing from his belonging.

"Oh yeah. About that. I almost forget. How about I am calling the others so that we can easily find that missing 'one'." "That's great idea Asari." Asari grabbed G wrist and searching the others.

"So now everyone is here. Let's go." We nodded. "Giotto, actually Alaude and Hibari' missing. Those fanatic fighters always make disaster wherever they go." G hold on his breath before he gets madness. "Let them be."

I take a look at my guardians behide me. They walk in pair except Lampo. Since when they are become friendly. Takeshi and Asari talking about katana again. Hayato and G talking about bombs, arrows and weapons. Ryohei excited talking about his BOXING tournament during his middle school to Knuckle. Lampo with his candies. I thinks he should pair with Lambo since they attitude are so similar.

Mukuro and Daemon release their mist to the unfortunate civilians that walking behide us. I tried to ignore them. Since when Daemon know Mukuro have mist element and why Daemon also have mist?!

When I look at Giotto smile face I can feel he also have the element and he have same with me, Sky element. But they are not mafia family, right? I hope they are not BUT my HI tell me 'yes'. If yes, I will making alliance with them. I don't want them fall in the enemy hand or themselves are our enemy. It making worst.

"We have finally arrive the town. So what you gonna buy? I accompany you guys." He asking us. "I... I want buy.. Something that not... I wanna buy actually. It's more... To searching something.. Or somebody that.. I missing." I burst to tear. Why am I crying, for heaven sake? Everybody surprised with me except Takeshi and Hayato.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry. We'll help you to search them." Giotto-san hugged me. I stunning. The others seems so shocked and surprised. He patted my head like a kid.

"Takeshi, why are you crying? Please don't cry." "Geez, not you too, brat." "Shut up. There something in my eyes, pinky." "Ryohei, where are you going?" Knuckle chasing him from behide. The mist guardian and 'his' partner lost in the mist. Only God know where are they going.

'I though only I can feels the missing something/someone precious to me but they also miss that 'things' too. ' Giotto speak up in his mind. "Let's go search for it." They nodded. We separated by pairing.

During the searching, we both heard someone yelling about stealing. "That's kid stealing my bread. Please catch that white hair boy." He ran passed through us without wasting time we 'follow' him.

Until he turn to the left and went to dark alley behide the stores. We both meet the G, Hayato, Takeshi, Asari, Lampo,Knuckle, Ryohei, And the mist guardians.

"Why are you guys here?" Giotto firstly opens the mouth. "We both are chasing the stealer. The boy with grey hair." G answered. "He blow out the store with his smoke bomb so we keep chasing him until here." Hayato explain.

"We also meet with this katana boy since we saw him steal beverages from the mini market." Asari mention while Takeshi nodded.

"I... We try to chase that 'naughty' blue-black boy but we missed him. He try to steal somebody wallet but unfortunately we yelling to him and manage to escape. He is too fast disappear into the mist."

"MIST?!" That's unbelievable.

"Yes, mist."

"That's impossible." "Are you sure you don't hangout to long during night together alone." G attack with 'harsh' question.

"Ku/Nufufufu... Pinky, you wanna die now?" The trident appear at their hand and aim to G. "Stop it you both. This is not a good time for arguing." Giotto sounds them harshly.

"Move aside, herbivores." "Hn." "Alaude and Hibari'? Why are you both here?" "Hn. We got report from police station while we searching our 'victim' at this town. The report state that today the stealing activity increasing. So we wanna chase the stealers." "We follow you guys too." Giotto say. Alaude and Kyoya ignore us. We enter the dark and smelly alley. "Be careful you guys." Giotto-san's friend protecting us.

Uwekkkk. The baby crying out loud and it disturb us. "It must kidnapping kids happen around here." Hayato make her assumption since we heard the group of kids trying to cheer up the baby. Alaude and Kyoya glare angry to her but they both control their temper to avoid blowing out our hidden.

"So they are here. Who wanna go first?" Giotto-san speaks slowly. I saw the blond boy, the katana boy, the white hair boy with handcuff? Also the tonfa? The weird laughing boy. Remind me of the fruity. (You know who) Where he got the trident? The baby covered with pink blanket. The grey boy that argue with katana boy. Remind me of somebody. The loudest boy is similar with Onii-san.

"They remind me of us." The others turn to me with unbelievable face. "It's true. You guys could see the similarity between us and the kids." Giotto-san backup me. No one condemned about it. "So I think I wanna go first." "Jyudaime, I follow you too." "Me too. I wanna join hide-and-seek game" "Be careful."

They heard our footsteps, they getting ready to fight us. They shocked to see us. When I look at their face we also stunning and shocked, I start to cry. The blond boy running through his friend and jump into my embrace.

"Mama?! I miss you." The blond boy that I dream, jump into my embrace calling me mama. I sit at the same level of him. Unconsciously, I kiss his forehead and his chubby cheeks. He resemblance with Giotto except his eyes inherent my eyes colour. Same goes for Takeshi and Hayato, their future child embrace them. I glare at my rain and storm guardians, they were relieve that their child are save.

Meanwhile at the hidden spot.

"I cannot believe Tsuna already become mama. Who's her husband?" Giotto let out his dark aura. "Ma..ma.. We should heard their explanation first." Asari say while sharping his katana. Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyoya are stunning. Tsuna is a girl?!

"G, please hold your anger." Knuckle trying to persuade him as feel G's evil aura come out from him more compare to Giotto and Asari.

"Mama, whose is hidden behide that wall." The blond boy aim toward their hidden out. We facing those who hide behide that wall and call them out.

"You guys can come out from there. I can see you, especially Giotto-san." The blond guy and his companions came out from their hidden out while the kids were shocking to see their parents still alive and younger.

"KA-SAN, TOU-SAN, YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE TO THE MAXIMUM!" We can see that Knuckle and Ryohei mini clone ran toward them and jump into Ryohei embrace. "Thanks goodness. Nothing harm you guys." That mini clone cried out loud. Ryohei stunning and blushing because Knuckle also hug 'him' and that kid. The image of happy family appear on top of everyone head.

"I cannot believe my eyes. That priest-to-be had child?!" G murmured under his breath. The others nodded agree. "What' are you saying, old man? You also my daddy." Hayato bring the grey hair kid to G. I can see G is shocking after see their future kid. Hayato grabs tightly that boy hand if that boy gonna kick his daddy or go berserk.

While my blond kid is hide behide me. He is shy just like me. "Hi, little fellow. What's your name?" Giotto try open conversation with him. "Hello papa." Everyone shocked including me. I starting feel warm on my face. Hayato and G smirking to me and Giotto. Giotto-san is stunning and frozed.

"Watashi wa namae Tsunayuki Di Cielo desu." "Ore wa papa desuka?" He aim himself and Yuki-chan nodded true. "Look like not just us have a child." Takeshi say cheerfully while Asari patted his son head and smile brightly. "What's your name?" Asari asking curiously. "Watashi wa namae Ugetsu Takumi desu. Yoroshiku ore no future papa and mama." He greets us with their family infamous happy attitude.

"Che, show off." The grey hair boy between G and Hayato was irritated to cheerful Takumi. Like parents like child. They all think. "So, what's we gave your name, brat." G along toward his future son. "Gokudera Hayate, old man." "Don't call me old, you brat. If you wanna call old, call her not me." G aim to Hayato."What's it, pinky?! Now I wanna blow you out." Hayato bring out the dynamites, G bring out the pistol while the junior bring out bombs. The family reunion starting with fighting scene. So 'harmony'.

"Hayate-chan starts the game. I wanna play too." "No, you cannot Takumi-kun. That's they family reunion moment. We cannot interrupt them." "Hii, oyaji." Tsuna and Giotto sighed heavily. Not change at all even Hayate follow their anger and irritated attitude while Takumi follow his parents happy and smiley attitude.

Giotto glares the boy behide Tsuna since he was afraid to see the fighting scene. "Come here to papa, Yuki-chan." Yuki surprised with his new nickname his papa calling him. Without hesitation the blond boy come toward his papa. Giotto lifts up his boy carefully. "You've grow up. How old are you now?" Yuki show his six fingers to him. Tsuna and Giotto smile happily so it is decided that they will marry when turn 20 for Tsuna and 22 for Giotto.

"It's same papa calling me that nickname in future." He is laughing. Tsuna stand beside Giotto and facing their future son.

"What's your name son?" Knuckle asking. "My name Sasagawa Ryoga TO THE MAXIMUM." "YOU HAVE SAME LOUD VOICE WITH US. YOU ARE TOTALLY OUR FUTURE SON TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei and Ryoga hugging together. The others choose to close their pitiful ears. "I'M PROUD OF YOU SON TO THE LIMIT." Knuckle joins the hugging.

'I will totally become deaf near the future. 'The others though. 'Poor my ears.' They are thinking the same way.

To be continuing with Alaude's and Daemon's family reunion...


	11. Chapter 11

The Skylarks and Fruity family 'reunion'.

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling error**

"Where are you going? Why are you runaway?" Alaude let out his handcuff while behide him Kyoya standby with tonfa. They wanna fight 'Alaude + Kyoya = Junior'. That white hair boy standby with tonfa and handcuff in his hands. The fighting scenes begin.

That boy first one fallen down with heavy breathing. Look like he is so tired and exhausted. "Hn. (Stop for today training.)" Kyoya say while Alaude nodded agree. They both come toward that boy. "Hn. (What's your name?)" The boy hesitated to give the name to his future parents after he lost the 'battle'. "Hn. Hibari Akashi." Then that boy faint off. They both hurried save their son before he fallen on the road. Save him.

Kyoya feel like somebody hands at the same time. He turn around to see he also save their future son. "Hn. (I bring him.)" Kyoya let her son go. Alaude carry his son carefully.

How the hell I be his son's mother? That's carnivore! (She approve that white hair guy is totally 'wild' and stronger than her BUT she deny that) Kyoya feel her ego being step by that white hair guy until she become his future wife-to-be for him. I have to make him pay what he had done to me near the future.

So my future self manage beaten up her ego. She totally my type. I'm proud to my future self. He smirked proudly and arrogantly. Kyoya glare harshly to him (Why are smirking, herbivores?). Alaude glare back to her (because I will be the winner and you will be my girlfriend. Lastly, become my future son's mother.). Kyoya aim her tonfa to him. Hn(Accept the challenge) then she following him back to their friends.

Akashi seems so tired and exhausted. His clothes were tear off like he when to battle field alone. Kyoya wanna ask him 'why his clothes has stain of red colour that look like a blood.' Her mother's instinct kicked her. Without hesitated she grab her son clothes where the red stain is.

Alaude shocked with her suddenly action but not arguing since he also worried about that stains. Alaude stop walking.  
Kyoya start checking their son body if he being injuries or harm.

Kyoya open the button of her son shirt. As soon as he open the shirt, they both shocked and stunning look at their son body covered with old bruises and swollen everywhere. Kyoya tremble and she try to hold her anger. Worries covered their emotional and face. God, what's happening in the future?

Tears slow fallen from her face to see their son have such fate being the part of mafia family.

"Let it go." Alaude saying sadly toward his wife-to-be. Kyoya take Akashi from Alaude. She hug him tightly while her tears fallen down like waterfall.

I'm sorry my son to follow our footsteps. I will bite/revenge to died for you. Alaude and Kyoya thinks the same.

"Akashi. Akashi. You are here. Here." The white birdy come and landing on the top of Akashi hair.

This must be Hibird's kid. Why it is white in colour? Remind me of that pineapple's owl. Kyoya thinks.

My son also like the cute things just like his mother. Alaude smile but Kyoya wanna beat some fruity to death.

At the same time, the pineapple feel someone cool like someone wanna get 'his' life for sure. 'Kufufu... I waiting for you, skylark-chan.'

"Nufufufu... You cannot dissapear from me, my dear foolish son." Daemon bring out the trident. That blue-black boy also bring out the trident and fight each other. Mukuro step in. "Kufufufu... Before you guys wanna fight. Let's go that baby. I don't wanna harm the baby." That boy see that harmless baby and agree to give her to his future mother.

He walks to her and give the baby away. "Mufufu... Start fight my idiot father. Mother stay away and take care the baby for me." The family 'reunion' between father and son begin.

I will have some 'fun' with skylark-chan after this as I feel her blood thirsty for me.

The baby she hold now remind her of that stupid cow because she discover that the baby wore black and white polka dots clothes.

They both play with illusions from nice place scenery to the cruel place. The baby in the pink blanket start crying. Maybe because this place.

During the 'reunion', Daemon seems proud to his future son because he manage to change the place to scarier place. "Nufufu... What's your name, my dear foolish son?" "Mufufufu, beat me if you wanna know my name, my stupid father." "Kufufu... Please don't insult each others. Just getting along."

Mukuro illustrate funny things that distract baby from crying. "Nufufu... You already wanna be a mother?" "Do you have last wish, melon-head?" "My last wish to be with you together until my last breath, my honey" Mukuro blushing. "Mufufu... Stop flirting in front of me, dad, mom."

"Nufufu... Don't interfere, my foolish son. I try to seduce her so that you'll be born soon." He glare at his future son. "Mufufu.. Like I wanna know how I born." He turn away from his parents.

"Kufufu... I heard you already, you damn melon head. My dear future son, please beaten that melon with your 'awesome' illustrations and stop blushing. You look like my dear Chrome in male formed." "Mufufu.. Stop comparing me with Aunty Chrome, mom."

Half hour later. "I'm sorry, mom. I cannot beat that melon head." He bows to his mother. "That's okay. We proud of you, son." Daemon stand by her side. "Next time, I teach you our greatest illusions." Daemon patted their son head. They both smile proudly to their future son.

"My name is Daikiri Spade. Nice to meet you, my future parents. I'm 8 years old same with that birdie-boy." "Nufufu... 8 years old? That's too fast we 'do it'. " Daemon get beaten at stomach from her. That's skylark also 'do it' so fast. This getting interesting.

"Kufufu... Ignore that melon head. Btw, why I smell something like a shit here." "Mufufufu.. That's because we do not change her diaper since yesterday. I hope you can change for her. Bye mom." Her son and that damn melon head dissapear into mist.

"Kufufu... They runaway. Like father like son. They left me with this smelling cute creature." She look at the baby. "So only you and me here. Why your hair must be green? Hope the hair of your not turn to afro hair. It is disgusting since your parents do not brush their hair always." She dissapear in the mist.

...

"Now let's go. I beat these kids didn't eat and sleep enough." Giotto said worried. "Where is Lampo? I bet he run away already." G say madly while Hayato and Hayate nodded true.

"Yare...yare.. I'm still here, pinky. Huaarggghh..." He yawning.  
"Hahaha.. Look like Lampo can sleep anywhere when he feel sleepy even in dark and smelly alley." Asari say. "Tch...Talking about that lazy brat. Isn't Lampo should have child too?" We totally forgot about his junior.

"Mama, Daikiri already took care of him." As Yuki clutching her shirt. "Don't worry, son. We swear we do not harm our own future family members." Giotto try to persuade his on since that kid is scare to us BUT why?

"So where is Daikiri?" I asking while our group seems to lost a few of people here. "Talking about that kid. Where Daemon and Alaude? We totally missing both of those families." Hayato mention.

"Hn. Are you talking about us?" "Alaude, even Kyoya are here. Whose little guy that you carry, Alaude?" Giotto asking curiously while I saw Kyoya had crying. What happen to him? We have to do the meeting with all my guardians about our future kids, about our new allies, about the addition of guardian. They must be shock to heard that news.

"Hn. Hibari Akashi." Kyoya answer. Kyoya saw the fruity family appear beside them with their infamous weird laughing. "Nu/KU/Mufufufu..." Mukuro carry the baby in 'his' arm and return the pink blanket baby to Lampo. "What her name?" Lampo ask. "Bovino Lambi. She is a girl and she only 5 months." Takumi explain.

"Poor her. She doesn't know her parents face that well" Asari have stabbed us in the heart with his pity."So... I make guess you guys... meet your future children too." I stuttered as I feel pain in my chest. Their face also changes to worry, mad, suffered and many more.

"Why is the baby is so SMELLY?!" Lampo asking as smell his baby butt. "Euwww.. That's gross. How many days do you guys not change her diaper?" Lampo asking our kids. "Three days, I guess." The baby start crying. "I don't wanna change it. Guys help me." We turn around avoid make eyes contact with him. Nobody not dare to change his baby diaper.

"Mufufu... Look like skylark-chan sleep on his skylark-papa shoulder. I have to take some pictures for my personal things." The camera appear from where only God know. The camera automatic snapping Akashi pictures. Kyoya try to destroy it but it impossible since it make up from illusions.

"Nu/Mufufufu... That's my boy." The skylark parents glare the fruity family to dead. "Arrested/bite to death." The other sweat drop. They are so synchronized.

"You have death wish, coconut." Akashi wake up since he feel the fruit surrounding him. That true that the fruit junior hair style is like coconut style since he tied his hair above. "Che. The fruity family be together." The other try to not laughing.

"Mufufu... Say that again, Undecimo's puppy, skylark-chan." The small trident appear in his hands. The chaos will happen soon.

"Hayate, Daikiri, Akashi, stop fighting." Yuki-chan attack them trio with his cute puppy eyes. "Giotto, your puppy-eyes-attack genes follow in your brat's DNA." G 'praised' him. Hahaha...

'You are so cute, Undecimo/Yuki?!' Mothers and sons said in the heart. (You know who: Hayato, Hayato, Takeshi, & Takumi)

'You become mine, Tsunayuki/herbivoure' Akashi and Daikiri thinks same.

'That totally Giotto's son/brat." Knuckle, Lampo, Asari, G, Daemon and Alaude think.

"Let's go home guys." Tsuna said out loud. "Hii." "I wanna buy candies and chocolates. Bye guys." Lampo left. "May I translate for you guys. I wanna buy diapers, milk and necessary things for my baby needs. I see you guys at home." Hayate talking to make carefree family understood the meaning behide Lampo words.

...

"Yuki-chan, you wanna stay with mama or papa?" "Why can I staying with both of you?" I stunning and surprised. I started to blushing. "That because papa and mama aren't marry YET." Giotto explain to him. He nodded understand.

"So brat, you wanna stay with who? Me or her?" "I prefer staying one week at your house and one week at kaa-san house." G looking at Hayato to know if she approve that idea. She nodded. "Okay."

"That's great idea, Hayato-chan." Takumi and Yuki say at the same time. Ryoga nodded true. "So that mean you wanna stay with father first and then with mother. That's not the problem." Knuckle explain to give clear situation. The kids nodded true.

"Mufufu... Daikiri stay with melon head forever since I have no home for you." "Mufufu, I'm fine mom. Don't worry."

That night I sent message about the meeting to all my guardians.

To be continue in WATTPAD

CTDIAZ


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting before Alliances

Dear my fav readers,

First at all, thank you for following my story. (Bows) Here some of my problems especially when you typing in the tabs or handphone, the Autocorrection help you find the correct spelling/words change into those particular words. That's because I didn't save it in the dictionary :-[

Here the lists:

Hayate - Hayato

Lambi - Lambo/Lampo

Mufufu - Nu/Ku

And many more that I didn't see it somewhere in previous chapters. I'm very sorry for my bad grammars, spelling and many more. Forgive me (bows).

Here family details

Cielo Primo Family

Giotto,Asari, G - 18

Knuckle - 19 (he had one year training to be priest at church so he skipping one year)

Daemon, Alaude - 20 (you know why they both repeated school)

Lampo-17

Vongola Decimo Family

Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato -16

Ryohei - 17

Mukuro, Kyoya - 18

Lambo- 8 nearly turn to 9

Vongola-Cielo Undecimo Family

Tsunayuki, Takumi, Hayato - 6

Daikiri, Akashi - 8

Ryoga-7

Lambi - 5 months

To: My Guardians

From: Vongola Decimo

Meeting at my house 7pm tomorrow. ASAP

I send to them and wait for their answer.

From: G. Hayato

Hii, Jyudaime. I come at 6.30pm tomorrow.

From: Y. Takeshi

Okay Tsuna. You wanna discuss about Mafia games. I cannot wait to discuss our war tactics.

From: S. Ryohei

OKAY SAWADA. I'LL COME TO THE EXTREME.

From: D. Chrome

Hii, Bossu. I'll come with Mukuro-sama tommorow.

From: R. Mukuro

Kufufu... Must be about our new allies. Tsunayoshi-chan you must trains harder b4 I take over your body. Btw I wanna tough and stronger body.

From: B. Lambo

Yare yare.. Why are you sending me a message since when we live in the same house. You can talking with me face to face.

From: H. Kyoya

Hn.

At Cielo Mansion

"We have not enough guest room. I prefer you kids sleep with your fathers, okay?" Giotto suggested to the kids during dinner time. Many reaction that he receive especially from Hayate and Daikiri since they both 'hate' their own fathers which I don't know why.

"Yayyy, I'm sleep with papa tonight. I love you, papa." Yuki sit on my laps. He hugged me and I kiss his forehead. "I love you too, son." I look closely, he 99% looks as his mama, I mean my Tsuna. Except his blond hair that he got from me. "Now, Yuki finish your food before we go to bed." He nodded and went to his place finish his food.

"Lampo, why are you gloomy? It's that anything we can help you since you kid is still baby." I ask him as he looks so down. "That's nothing you can help me since you don't have experience to take care of baby. I will ask maids to take care of her." Lampo yawning. "I might have less sleep because of her." He sighed. I know how he feels to take care of the baby.

"Don't forget brush your teeth and you guys already take bath, right?" "Hii, papa/uncle Giotto." "Wear your father clothes first before we go shopping, okay?" "Okay, papa/ Uncle Giotto." "Nite everyone." "Nite Giotto/Uncle." The guardians enter their room with their minis.

I see Yuki enter the bathroom and follow him too. The maid prepared the new toothbrush for my son. We both brush our teeth together. After that, we went to sleep after Yuki told me his story about our future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama... Don't leave me... Papa... Where... Are you going?... No... Don't..."

Who voice is that? I slowly open my eyes and look at beside me. My son is having nightmare. He called out I and Tsuna. OMG, we don't have bright future for next generation. I 'm sorry, Yuki.

I switch on the table lamp and trying to wake him up. "Yuki. Yuki. Wake up, son. Papa is here." He slowly open his red eyes cuz he crying in his dream. He look at me relieve. "You still alive papa." He hugged me tightly if he seen me as I was already death.

"Papa is here. Yokata" "Papa is here son. Papa not go anywhere." I try to calm him down as he start crying.

We have to change the future and prevent whatever that will harm or destroyed our family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, tomorrow night I invite my friends to come to our house." "Ma... I'll cook delicious foods tomorrow. How many of them?" "7 person." "Okay. I think I will bake cookies and also cake. Bianchi, come with mama to shopping."

Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo watching television while kaa-san does the chores at kitchen. "Okay, mama." "I wanna go too." "Me too." "Ore-sama demands you to take Lambo-sama too." "Okay, guys tomorrow we go shopping together." The kids cheering and thinks what they wanna buy tomorrow.

"Ore-sama wanna buy grape candies and takoyaki." "I-pin wants buy manju and candies too." "I wanna buy chocolates, candies and junk food."

I go to my room and thinks about our future children and our family future. My nightmare become true. Everybody sacrifice their life.

Next day during lunch,

"SAWADA, ARE YOU REALLY A GIRL?" "Kufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi explain to me before I enter your mind/memory/dream." "Hn. Herbivore explains to me."

The trio attack us during we having a lunch. I began explain them about my gender and my mom ancestor. Their faces are showing unbelievable.

"I didn't know you facing this problem. Jyudaime, I'm very sorry. I fail to be your right-hand-women." She bows to me while stomping her head on the floor. "Stop it, Hayato." "Ma... Ma... Hayato. Tsuna will be sad if you hurt or harm yourself." She grab her wrist and make Hayato sit beside her.

"Sawada, you are tough girl I ever know." "Arigatou onii-san. Where is Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san?" "I don't know. May be they have some business to be settle, Jyudaime." I'm glad they both are absent today.

"So tell me about your story about you hidden your gender to me including Takeshi and Hayato." I demand them. Then, Mukuro and Kyoya started fighting after insulted each others

During club activity,

"Gi..Giotto-san, you must be joking with me, right?" I stumble after look at my desk full of stack of paperwork. I am wondering where we got a lot of this. "Tsuna, this paperwork combines with yesterday paperwork since we skip yesterday work. Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll stay with you until with finish off our 'enemies' here." His aura changes from normal to boss mode. I take a sit and do the paperwork. Hahhhh...

Two hours later, the paperwork this is more about to complain and bills. That fighter's fanatics have done destruction everywhere they go. I'm failed to be Vongola Decimo. If Reborn here, he sure will tutor, I mean tortured me to death.

I look at the watch at the wall. 10 minutes before meeting. Hah, 10 minutes?! "Giotto-san I had finish half of my paperwork. Can I go home now?" " I accompany you. Shall we go now?" I nodded. We clean tables and packing our bag.

The awkward situations happen between us. So I wanna open the conversation. "Giotto-san, how Yuki-chan and his siblings doing?" "The kids, they having nightmare since they slept with their fathers." "Nightmare?! About what?" Yuki-chan, poor you.

"They dream about their parents, I mean future of us are dying protecting the family. And they saw we fight until the last breath." Giotto-san watch the sunset.

My tear fallen down. What happen to my family? Am I qualify to be Vongola Decimo? I'm Dame after all...

"Tsuna? Stop crying my dear. Everything will be alright. I-We'll protecting you and your friends also our kids. Since we know something worst will happen to us in future. So we have to prevent it from it happen." He pull me into his embrace.

'Ai shi teru'

He whispered to my ear. He swept away my tears. I blushed and he kiss my eyelid, forehead, cheek lastly my lips. I reply his confess with my kiss and I hug him tightly. We embrace each others in front of the sunset.

In front of my house,

"So here is your house. I will remember the ways to come to your house." I nodded and I release his hand. "Arigatou, Giotto-san. I appreciate that you accompany me." I bows to him. "That's okay since we will be married soon." I blushed.

"Hoi, Giotto! What are you doing here?" The pinky head and Hayato are in front my house. "I send her home. Why are you here?" Giotto asking shocking. "She ask me to accompany her to her friend house." He aim at Hayato.

"Since when I ask you to company me, pinky?!" She getting angry. "My hair is not pink, tomboy!" Now they start fighting again. Hahhhhh...

"Bye Giotto-san." I waving at him before we enter the house. "Tsu-kun, your friends already gathering in your room." Kaa-san yelling from the kitchen. "Hii."

...

"Now, can we start the meeting?" I ask their approval in boss mode. They all nodded including Kyoya and Mukuro. Reborn is presence today.

"First at all, I want to tell you guys that we had found new element." "New element? You mean guardian?!" Gokudera shocked. The others seems not believe to hear about this news. "Reborn, you tell them whole story.". I demand him. Luckily, he not kicking me or aim me with Leon pistol.

"So that's all from our information we got from him." Reborn finish his explanation and he start drink his espresso coffee. "So Snow Guardian, the new element we heard and he is so power based on Reborn's information. We cannot let our guard down since he still 'dislikes' us." Said Hayato in serious tone. "We have to be aware around him as he might kill us and Tsuna too for his revenges." Takeshi state obviously.

"That's settle down. Next is about our new alliance since tomorrow we will meet them at Namimori Hotel. We have to dress up formal. We meet in front of my house. We don't know who our alliance is since Reborn do not give me that details about them. For sure they are strongest then us since there are first generation of Cielo Family." That's familiar name. Where I heard that name before?

"Sawada, we have to be aware of that family since we don't want our OWN alliance attack us in the future and harm our children." Ryohei speak in serious tone.

"Kufufu, speaking about children. That damn melon head told me that our children having nightmare about us being death in future." 'He' glare one by one. Gulp.

Now, I'm terrified. "Yeah, me too Asari told me about Takumi nightmare." "G also mention about Hayate had nightmares last night. Maybe this night they also having the same bad dream."

"It's like the future hunt them in dream too." Ryohei said in worried tone. "That's why we have to bite them to death before they attack of family in future." Kyoya bloodthirsty is increasing.

"From my opinion, we have to always near our kids to get information about that 'enemy family'. The key to enemy is our kids." "That's good idea, Jyudaime/Tsuna/Sawada."

"Mukuro, I give you a job. I want you to enter the kids nightmares except Lambi since she still baby. I give you approve to enter my son's dream." "Hayate/Takumi/RYOGA/Akashi too." "Kufufu... I'll accept the job."

"Minna-san, the dinner is ready!" Kaa-san yelling from downstairs. "Let's go to eat. Shall we?" I invited them.

The table full of delicious dishes. One whole chicken grilled in the middle table. I'm so famished. "Arigatou mama."

After finish dinner,

Mukuro vanish in the mist. The others left the house as a normal person except Kyoya exit through sliding door.

"Nee, Tsuna-nii. I wanna meet your future children." "Okay Lambo, but not tomorrow." He nodded and ran to his bedroom.

To be continue...

Sorry to miss dead line cuz I lack ideas and interest to keep continue this story since now I interesting to read Naruto time travel fanfiction. Gomene.


End file.
